gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Quisling
Pvt. Max Quisling was born two years before Emergence Day and joined the military as a COG soldier during the Locust War, joining a year before the Lightmass Offensive at the age of sixteen along with his twin brother, Dean. Both brothers served in Dawn Squad under Sgt. Briggs. Personality & Traits Max is known for his light, brown-colored hair and impressive physical strength, despite being only sixteen years old. During his first foray into combat just weeks before the Lightmass Offensive he bested a Locust Drone in close-quarters combat and eventually strangled it to death without the aid of weapons. Similar behavior, as well as a "look at me sideways and I'll cap a bullet in your ass" attitude has led many to deem his crazy. Some medics even think he should be sectioned, though it's quite clear Max is a trustworthy young man who holds his friends and squad-mates in high regard. As genetically identical twins, he and his brother, Dean, share the same appearance with the sole exception of their hair and eyes. Unlike Dean, whose upbeat attitude is a nice addition to any squad, and Nash, whose a skirt chaser and general ass with a good sense of humor, Max is a quiet young man due to his status as the teams sniper. His quietness also stems from recurring nightmares regarding E-Day and the deaths of his parents leading to psychological trauma. He remembers the event clearly even though he was only two years of age when it occurred and dreams the event through at least once every night. Like his brother Dean, Max is a keen shot, though his skills outshine even his brothers. Veteran gears such as Sgt. Briggs remark that Max can hit just about anything with his Longshot and modified Boltok Pistol that sports a scope for added range. He is also quite intelligent, with his ingenuity being showcased many times in the field. This last trait, especially when coupled with Gary Henderson's skill in weapon logistics make for effective use of weaponry such as grenades and other projectiles. Biography Before E-day Day Max was the son of Sgt. Micheal Quisling, a Tyran Gear, and Samantha Quisling, who was of Kashkuri origins as well as a medic during the Pendulum Wars. Before E-day the Quisling family lived rather comfortably within Ephyra City. His father was killed on E-day ensuring the safe evacuation of his eldest son, Nash Quisling, who escaped with his three younger brothers, Ethan, twin infants Dean and Max strapped around his body as well as basic supplies. Max was raised by his parents neighbors who were staying in Jacinto during the events of E-day and the years following. Early Childhood Max remained in Jacinto with his brothers and foster family, who, like his brother Dean, was intent on taking revenge against the Locust Horde who killed his parents. For this reason he took to his studies with vigor and surprising gusto, intent to absorb knowledge to better aid his dreams of vengeance; which effectively kept him off the streets unlike his brother Ethan, who quickly fell into the gang life despite Nash's protests. Dean and Max excelled in their studies alongside fellow student, Gary Henderson and Joceline Smalling, with the four being all but inseparable. Max's friendship with Gary was noteworthy because Gary was one of the few people Max actually had the time of day for with the exception of his brothers. Aside from Locust raids on Jacinto and news of the ongoing war, Max lead a normal childhood within Jacinto's walls, though he was plagued by recurring nightmares regarding his parents death - and is still haunted by these dreams till this day. Battle of Ephyra & Military Training Although he was nowhere near the battlefield, the Battle of Ephyra marked the time when Max and his brother Dean first began their military training while only at the tender age of twelve years. With the loss of their capital city, the COG were desperate for recruits - anyone would do. With his early focus on military knowledge, Max completed his military training within four years and entered active service at the age of sixteen just as Operation: Midnight was completed. Weeks before the Lightmass Offensive he became known among his fellow gears for killing a Locust Drone in close-quarters combat without weapons of any kind, as well as being an exceptional shot with a sniper rifle and Boltok Pistol. Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Mission to Algangi :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 2 - Mission to Algangi. Deploying the Lightmass Bomb :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 3 - Deploying the Lightmass Bomb. Post-Lightmass Bombing Journey to Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 1 - Journey to Jilane. Escaping Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 4 - Escaping Jilane. Defending Jacinto :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 5 - Defending Jacinto. Operation: Hollow Storm Break from Action :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 2 - Break from Action. Guarding Pomeroy Depot :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 6 - Guarding Pomeroy Depot. Assault on Landown Begins :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 7 - Assault on Landown Begins. Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 8 - Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand. Lambent Invasion Trivia *Like many gears, Max forgoes wearing the combat helmet of the COG because it limits his field of vision as a sniper. *Max's last name, Quisling, is another term used for snake. Max has a snake spray painted on the right side of his armors chest area. Behind the Scenes Max's role within the story was originally quite different than it is now. Dean, his twin brother, was supposed to be the youngest member of Dawn Squad tying with Joceline - Max and Gary were to be slightly more experienced with none of Dean's leadership qualities. They weren't brothers either. Max was originally a childhood friend who lost everything - his family, all his friends with the exception of Dean and even some of his sanity during E-Day. He witnessed the death of his father and was locked in a small space to avoid the Locust. His father's body was laid across the door effectively trapping. He was half mad from starvation when he was finally found. And while that aspect of his mental state is still prominent, it isn't as pronounced as it was in the original draft. Category:Characters Category:Gears